Talk:Apprentice Academy/Notes
Can Cheetahpaw have one of these roles? BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 15:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yup! But make sure it's withign her class(Melody or Ruin's)HiddensunTaken Over... 15:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ooh can Birdpaw be the leader of Spiritclan that would be so cool BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 16:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll add her rigth away!HiddensunTaken Over... 16:03, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yay thanks BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 16:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind having Bramblepaw and/or Brightpaw in a role? Thanks! It can be anything, whatever no one else wants to do. Thank you! :) ArtiRed, white, and BOOM! :D US of A! 16:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll go see which class they're in.HiddensunTaken Over... 16:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) ArtiRed, white, and BOOM! :D US of A! 16:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) welcome :) HiddensunTaken Over... 16:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Cheetahpaw can be the SpiritClan Deputy and... Blossompaw as one of Peach's kits? BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 16:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Added them :) Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆ 19:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank yeww! BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 08:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) She can be assistant.Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆ 21:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I wanted Rosepaw to be Lynx! *cries in corner* only a fresh baked macadamia nut cookie can cheer me up now. *sobs* Lovefur and SugarheartThe two founders of the Catanese Clans and the love we all share now 22:35, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Wait.. does Lynx have a sister?? Or something?? Lovefur and SugarheartThe two founders of the Catanese Clans and the love we all share now 22:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Rosepaw coudl be Fly.SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '23:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) But she's not in Ruinstone's class! Lovefur and SugarheartThe two founders of the Catanese Clans and the love we all share now 00:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No, honestly! You said that Fly was in Ruinstone's class here and Rosepaw is in Sweetmelody's! The only spots left in Sweetmelody's class are SpiritClan cats. Why even have Rosepaw in the play at all?! I wanted Rosepaw to be Lynx.No auditions or anything! Why be in it at all?! 02:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, fine. Just put her in any spot since no one seems to care about the new cat. Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 00:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I take it back. SpiritClan assistant, maybe? Please? Pretty please? Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 00:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) sure![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 00:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I'm sorry I was such a stepped-up jerk. Forgive me? Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 00:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) lol you werent a stepped up jerk. and yes if it makes you feel better, I forgive you :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 01:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! *gives out macadamia nut cookies to everyone* HAPPY DAYS ARE MINE AGAIN!! BWAHAHA Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 01:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC)